U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,816 issued Dec. 17, 1985 and owned by the assignee of this invention discloses a can carton of the general type to which this invention is applicable and unlike this invention is concerned with an improved carrying handle for cartons of the general type to which U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,816 is applicable.